The Day It All Began
Introduction The morning sun was high in the sky shining down onto the region of Fiore, showering it's people with it's warm and light as many were beginning to start the day. Down on the Earth, the sounds of a train whistle blew as it passed by in it's metallic glory with high speed as it was heading to one of the most intelligent places in the Earth-Lands, Deitu City. In one of the compartments, Deker Jaiden and Ariel Ayla were both sleeping in their separate beds, waiting for their destination to arrive. Meanwhile in another nearby compartment, two individuals were dressed in particular clothing, one was wearing a casual business suit for woman , while the other was wearing street clothing like a thug . Both looked at each other and nodded before the woman opened her brief case to reveal a small Lacermia as she poured magic into it, a strong light then shined as in front of them was a hologram of a masked man. . "Is everything in position?" The man asked as the two bowed in respect. "Yes, we are on our way to collect the pieces in the vault, once we have them, we will take the next train to meet with the client" The female said as she showed him a special key. The white hair youth took a pair of sunglasses off and grabbed the key , tossing it up and down with a large grin on his face. "Don't worry boss the key will be safely in your hands in no time. Isn't that why you assigned me to help guard it? The boy said with a large grin on his face. At that moment a voice came from the loud speaker. "We will be reaching our destination of Deitu City Station shortly please make sure to have all our belonging." "Looks like we're almost there" The woman said as she returned the key to her bag as she got her suit cases off of the rack above her head. "Listen, you may be a hot-shot when it comes to the Hunters, but this is my op, I'm in charge and you do what I say got it??" "Lighten up doc, as soon as we get the key to safety I'm out of your hair, so for the time being just think of me as one of your loyal egg heads. Your orders are absolute." The boy said as he retrieved this belonging. A blade silently aimed at the back of his neck, "Watch yourself Toru, I may not have a degree, but I still know some of the bodies most weakest points, and I could slice your head off before you could blink. So don't be cute" She quickly sheathed the blade as fast as she drew it before grabbing her stuff and opening the door. "Scary as always we enforcers are, but that's what makes this job interesting." Toru responded as he walked out the door behind her. "So where is our next stop?" "We gotta check in to the safe house, then we make our way to the drop point. scope it out, and then get the stuff from the vault" She said opening the door as the train came slowly to a halt. "Man this is boring I hope something exciting happens along the way, my trigger finger is really itching to blow someones brains out. Toru said with a sick grin on his face, following Airi Hitomi. Behind them were Deker and Ariel as they had grabbed their luggage and saw the new place they were in, "I can't believe we finally made it to Deitu city, it feels like a dream" Ariel said as she held Deker's hand who smiled at the amazing views the city of knowledge had to offer. "Yeah, I told you I was gonna bring you to this city no matter what it took" Deker replied as he and Ariel walked towards the city. Behind them was a man in black cloak who noticed the duo heading into the city. The man silently walked by the couple silently bumping into Ariel. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." He said before bowing and walking away. After walking around the city, Deker and Ariel eventually found their way to one of the nearby hotels, which was vacant unlike the others they passed. After entering their room, Ariel giggled as she went running towards the bed, jumping as she landed and sighed happily. "Finally, after an entire month of living outside, we can finally enjoy our stay Inside instead of out on the cold hard floor" Ariel said as Deker rolled his eyes at her. "It wasn't my fault how every hotel we went towards was closed, besides, you have to admit it was fun in someways" Deker said as he grabbed their luggage and placed it on their beds. "In anyway case, we're finally here" Ariel turned to her side as she watched Deker look through their jewel bag to see how much they still had. "So what's the damage?" "Well since Someone decided to buy some poor kids some food, we're down to half our jewels, which means we can only stay a week here before we need to move on" Deker replied as he stuffed it into his pocket and turned to Ariel. "Come on, if we're gonna be staying here, we might as well take in the sights" He said grabbing Ariel's hand as he led her out of their room. Roaming Deitu The city was booming with excitement as different forms of traders and merchants were all around, looking to sale or trade their treasures of knowledge to everyone in the city. Deker and Ariel decided to see what the place had to offer for them. In another part of the city a boy with a cloak wrapped around his body walked around in amazement. "Wow so this is Deitu City. The building are so big, there are more people here then I think I've seen since I've woken up, and this aroma there most be lots of good food around." The boy said as drool feel from his mouth. As the boy had his moment of excitement a crowd of people began to form around him. The people looked perplexed and concerned as the boy continued to make strange faces and noises. It was at this time that Deker and Ariel happened to walk by. Ariel smiled as she gripped Deker's arm, leaning into him as they were walking from place to place to see what they could find. Eventually they settled to eating in a buffet before really exploring their new place. After grabbing their food, they sat down at one of the tables and began eating. "So, what exactly is our plan?" Ariel said smiling at her boyfriend who had eaten an egg roll, but before he could reply, the sounds of chomping and slurping behind them in another booth. "Wow I can't believe that this place could have food that's this amazing in the world." The boy said while stuffing large amounts of food into his mouth. The boy continued to eat and food began to get all over the place, until it finally flew over to the next booth that Deker and Ariel were sitting at and landed all over there table. The boy however continued to eat and cause a mess. Deker looked at Ariel who had covered in noodles as he stood up and walked over to the next booth, glaring at the boy who seemed to ignore the fact he was even there, until he grabbed a drumstick out of his mouth and held it in his hand. The boy looked at Deker with a bunch of noddles hanging from his mouth. In one long slurp he swallowed all the noddles. "What the hell do you think your doing I payed good money for this food! You can't just walk over to someone else's table and steal there food, you...you...you food thief!" The boy yelled while slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "Not when your damn food particles are jumping over to my booth kid, so I'd suggest you learn to chew with your mouth closed* Deker said forcing the drumstick back into the guy's mouth as he walked back to Ariel and moved to another booth with their food. "Well, that was an interesting development" Ariel said as she went back to eating. A piece of meat came flying from the other side of the room and hit Deker right on the head. When he turned around he could see the boy standing up on his table, taunting him. Deker was about to engage with him, but stopped when his girlfriend put her hand on him, calming him down as she stood up and walked over to the man who was on the table. "Huh who are you lady? Do you know that jerk? Don't tell me he stole your food too." The boy said with an almost sobbing tone. "No, he's just my very easy-tempered boyfriend, and I just came to apologize about his behavior, but I would also like to ask that you please leave him alone, please?" She said with a smile, but her aura was as dark as anyone had ever seen, even making Deker shake. The boy got a serious look for a brief moment the smiled, and jumped off the table and headed to the door. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your meal. Have a nice day everyone." The boy said before looking back at Deker and walked out the door. The boy walked down the street whistling a tune and thinking to himself "That girl was scary and her boyfriend had the look of a powerful warrior in his eyes. Kids these days sure make me envious." After finishing their meal, the duo started to take on their walking throughout the entire city to see the sights, as they were passing by, Deker bumped accidentally into one person as he continued walking, but suddenly turned around when he felt a strange darkness emitting from the person and woman next to him. "What is it?" Ariel said as she turned to look at the two of them, suddenly feeling the same darkness that Deker felt, "Who are those two?" Deker glared as he grabbed Ariel's hand and started following the two, lowering their magic to make sure that they didn't know they were following them. After about an hour, Deker and Ariel were hiding behind some boxes as the two people walked towards a stone wall, "Do you still have the key?" A female voice said as the other person took out a unique looking key. The boy walked forward with a large grin on his face. "Of course we have the key, who do you think we are? I do wish you gave me a job with a little more action then this, but what's done is done I guess. Well hand over the key so we can get going." The woman grabbed the key as she handed him the suit case, "Get back to base, The Collector has another job waiting for you, and you don't wanna make him mad" She said as the guy scoffed and walked away from them. Pushing one of the bricks in the wall, it split in half as a vault door was revealed wth electricity surrounding it. Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Fairy Tail: Indoctrination Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay